


In the Shadows

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lived in the shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- end of the manga more or less
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- Happy Birthday seta_suzume

XXX

For as long as he could remember, Kimblee had lived his life in the shadows. His alchemy master had been a very paranoid woman and she made sure no one ever saw anything they did. They worked in secret. In a deeper well of secrecy, he’d taken his alchemy further. She had no fear of discovery now, nothing but the peace of the grave. She had looked almost grateful to him.

The one time he had stepped out of the shadows was in the war. Granted, flickering shades of him reflecting from his explosions might have been the last thing many people saw. In retrospect, his master might have been on to something. Showing himself so fully had landed him in prison for years, long painful and humiliating years.

His only regrets now were that he hadn’t spent nearly enough time being free. Kimblee had planned to do so many things. He should have realized he could trust neither homunculus nor chimaera. Still, how ironic and fitting that he’d be consumed by a creature made up of almost entirely shadows. It wasn’t the end he had seen for himself. Now, to get the choir of the damned inside Selim Bradley to sing to Kimblee’s own song; he felt up to the task.


End file.
